cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Being (2nd)
of VE * with Enclave |Protectorates = |forumurl = http://z10.invisionfree.com/Celestial_Being/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/celestial |ircchannel = #celestial |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = February 15, 2010 |totalnations = 13 |activenations = 8 |percentactive = 62 |totalstrength = 109,595 |avgstrength = 8,430 |totalnukes = 20 |score = 0.53 }} Charter 1. Preamble "Pursue one great decisive aim with force and determination." Celestial Being is an alliance of like minded individuals, hereby referred to as Chosen Ones, with two goals in mind. To help its allies, and to help people being raided. As Celestial Being is against all unprovoked military warfare we will be contacting all nations that are being attacked with the offer of diplomatic help to end their war. At the same time we will offer them temporary membership, clarified below, and if needed and applicable monetary and war aid. We will only attack the attackers whom are deemed rogue by their respective alliance or are unaligned if they refuse to cease their attacks. At Celestial Being we recognize all alliances to be a full sovereign alliance regardless of membership size. As such an alliance that we see being "tech raided" we will also extend the same help previously mentioned to the unaligneds being attacked. Additionally we will offer them a 7 day temporary protectorate or until such a time as they feel they are well prepared enough to take care of themselves. 2. Salvation "I was dead until the moment I met you. I was a powerless corpse pretending to be alive. Living without power, without the ability to change my course, was akin to a slow death." An applicant can be granted access to be a temporary member until such a time as he feels he has enough knowledge to move on to the next step in his career. They can also choose to upgrade their membership into Chosen One status or apply to be one right away. 3. Structure of Government "If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow." The final authority in all matters is the leader of Celestial Being and Round of Meisters, Veda. Celestial Being is governed by the Round of Meisters. It has absolute and supreme power of the Collective and its duties include Military Affairs, Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, and Treasury Affairs. 4. Elections & Votes Every Chosen One has one vote in elections. There will be elections on the first of every month and will remain open for 24 hours. The positions for Round of Meisters will be up each time in accordance with their specific department duties. 5. Team Color We are officially a multi-colored alliance. 6. War "War is the continuation of politics by other means." On the road to our destiny, Celestial Being may be forced to bring war upon individual nations, alliances, or groups of alliances. The Round of Meisters can only declare war in a unanimous decision or with the directive of Veda. 7.1. Tech Raiding Tech Raiding is Forbidden by members of Celestial Being. 7.2. Defense "Only those who are prepared to be shot have the right to shoot." An attack - such as, but not limited to In-game Espionage, Declaration of War or spying away of nukes- on a Chosen One is considered an attack on the Collective and will be dealt with as such. Celestial Being reserves the right to respond in full force to any aggression, should other diplomatic solutions be considered futile. Signed on this day January 18, 2010 by WarriorConcept, Veda of Celestial Being External links *Reformation / Declaration of Existence + Protectorate with VE *Charter Addition - no tech trading with tech raiders *ODP with Enclave *Log - Mark I *Log - Mark II *Log - Mark III Category:Re-established alliances